


Hello Your Majesty

by write_read_play



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Spooky OQ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 10:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_read_play/pseuds/write_read_play
Summary: Regina seals herself in her vault without realizing she’s not alone. (Episode 4x10 canon divergence.) For Day 2 of Spooky OQ 2018 Week, satisfies prompt Trapped.





	Hello Your Majesty

**Author's Note:**

> ** Warning: Character death.

The familiar tingling of magic courses through her hands as she seals herself in her vault. The Snow Queen’s Spell of Shattered Sight is about to take hold of the town, and Regina hopes Emma and Elsa are able to stop Ingrid in time. She’s terrified as she thinks about Henry, alone in her office. _At least he’s safe there_ , she tells herself.

Tiny micro dust particles of glass enter the vault through the ceiling. Even as she tries to shut her eyes, the sensation of airy fingers force them open again. It’s all part of the spell’s magic, to ensure everyone in the town is affected.

Her body tenses, twisting violently as her thoughts become surrounded by darkness until Regina is gone and only the Evil Queen remains.

 

~.~.~

 

Robin stares at the queen, watching her as she tries with futility to break out of her vault. He smiles darkly when she snarls, soundlessly lifting his bow as he retrieves an arrow and angles it perfectly at her head. _This is the woman who murdered your wife. She’s the reason Marian is now frozen._ Somewhere in the recesses of his mind, a voice whispers defiantly _No, she’s your soulmate_ , but he chooses to ignore it. His heart beats a deliberate _thump-thump_ in his chest as he nocks the arrow, his fingers taut and ready to release, and just as he’s about to, she speaks.

“Come out, come out wherever you are.”

Robin steps away from the thick tapestry, the arrow still aimed at the queen, only now he’s lowered it to her heart.

“Hello Your Majesty.”

“Back for a second round, you adulterous pig?”

“If I recall correctly, Your Majesty, we’ve already had our second round. And it was nothing to write home about.”

“You’re vile,” she seethes.

“And you’re dead,” he says calmly but seriously, swallowing back his disgust for her. Robin is about to release the arrow when Regina waves her hand, freezing him in place.

“Witch!” he yells. “To think I could ever love such a filthy creature!”

“Filthy? You’re one to talk. When was the last time you _bathed_?”

“Release me!” Robin screams. “Let’s make this a fair fight.”

“As you wish,” Regina mutters with malice. With a wave of her hand, Robin’s body falls forward but his bow and arrow vanish from his hands.

“Where is my weapon?” he roars with fury.

The queen answers him with a sinisterly laugh. He charges at her, toppling her to the ground, holding her arms firmly at her side to keep her from conjuring anything to hurt him with. If she wants to fight, she will have to do so with her bare hands.

Robin’s fingers curl around her creamy neck as she laughs again. “You’re going to kill me?”

A look of disgust mingled with pleasure crosses his face as Robin applies more pressure. Regina’s wild brown eyes stare defiantly into his savage blue.

Somewhere in each of them there’s a flicker of recognition as they breathe heavily in each other’s faces, neither one moving an inch. The seconds tick by as they remain motionless, the flickering candlelight casting shadows on their faces.

Regina is the first to break out of the momentary lapse of judgment when she feels Robin hardening above her. Tilting her pelvis she smiles, catching him off guard as he loosens his hold temporary and pushes his hips down, seeking heat. The distraction is enough for her to free her right arm, and drive it deeply into Robin’s chest cavity, ripping out his beating heart in one fluid motion.

He falls back in shock as the queen holds the heart in her hands and rises to her feet, a victorious smile on her lips.

“I’ve got you right where I want you now, thief. You shall do what I say.”

“And if I don’t?” Robin bites back, clutching his torso as the queen slowly tightens her fingers around his heart. He pants in agony, feeling the breath being forced from his lungs as his vision starts to go dark.

The Evil Queen relaxes her fingers just as he feels he’s going to pass out. “Let me out of here,” he says feebly. “I need to go find my boy.”

“ _Your boy?_ Suddenly you’re worried about your son?” Regina scoffs. “I can’t let you out of here,even if I wanted to.”

“Liar!”

“I’m not lying, you damned fool. We’re trapped.” She sits down on one of the trunks, her gaze fixed on the glowing heart in her hand.

Robin stands and looks at her darkly. “But this is your vault. Who has the power to do such a thing?”

“Isn’t it obvious? This is the Savior’s doing,” she fumes, the loathing evident in her voice.

As if on cue, she hears voices outside. It’s Emma and she’s with that pitiful girl, Elsa. Regina feels the magic of the containment spell being lifted.

“They’re here,” she announces, and before the women rush in, the queen shoves Robin’s heart back into his chest, making him gasp audibly as she hisses _Shut up!_ He recovers quickly and quiets himself, darting behind the tapestry again as he listens to them speak.

Emma makes stupid comments about Regina’s outfit, but then she begins taunting her. She tells the queen that she knew bringing Marian back would break Regina’s heart and she did it anyway. She reveled in the Evil Queen jealousy toward seeing Emma happy with Hook.

Pure indignation crosses Regina’s face, and Robin wordlessly begs her to look at him. When she glances in his direction, he silently pleads for his bow and arrow by making a sign with his arms.

Regina conjures them from their unknown hidden location. They appear magically back in his expectant hands. It’s a good thing she did so because the Savior hits the Queen with a blast of magic, sending her flying across the room and against one of the mirrors as it shatters around her, the glass scattered on the ground.

Robin steps out from behind the tapestry, his bow up and ready. Pointing the arrow at Emma he says, “Fare thee well, Savior,” releasing it as everyone watches it fly across the room.

When the arrow embeds itself in the intended target, he murmurs smugly, “I never miss my mark.”


End file.
